Book of Randolph
Scripture written by Father Gregory Randolph regarding Humility and Faith and his encounters on his Pilgrimage from Gilneas to Stormwind in 620 K.C during the time before the Shattering and during the upheaval in the Northern lands, chiefly Arathi and the Hillsbrad. Chapter 1 (1) On the second day, Randolph had stopped by a village on the edge of the Greymane Wall. (2) Upon the field two peasants skirmished. (1) He approached the crowd, asking, “Why do these two fight like this? Are they not brothers?” (3) The onlooker responded, “We have no food, no coin to our name, not since the Northgate Rebellion.” (4) Randolph smiled and placed a hand upon the onlookers shoulder “Humility, my son if you remain humble before the Light, it will provide equal bounty for all faithful.” (5) Confused, the onlooker paid no mind to Randolph and continued to watch the fight. (6) Randolph approached the two brothers raising his hands. (7) “Brothers! Friends! Are we not equal before the Light? Are we not to be humble to one another? If two men fight over a loaf, why should strength dictate who gets the whole?” (8.) “I need it for my strength.” The bigger of the two replied. (9) “I do this for my wife and child” the smaller one replied. (10) “A man in need to feed his family, and another who needs it to keep his strength? Which one is the better man?” (11) Randolph asked the crowd, lifting the bread high above his head. (12) The crowd pointed to the smaller one. “This one.” an onlooker shouted out. (13) Randolph smiled kindly to the group, pointing to the strong man “He works at the mines and one needs his strength to make his pay. How else will he feed his own wife and child back home with no money?” (14) The crowd silenced as Randolph spoke out again “Now which one is the better man, and deserving of this bread?” (15) Randolph lowered the bread, breaking a third off of it. “Both of them equally deserve.” (16) He gave a third to the strong man, saying “This is for your strength, may it feed your family.” (17) He gave the other part to the weaker man “This is for your family, may their bellies be full tonight” (18) He turned to the crowd, raising his arms “Humility before your brothers and sisters, there are more than enough for all in this world if we practice it in everyday acts.” Chapter 2 (1) On the twelth day, Randolph arrived to a refugee camp of Southshore survivors. (2) The war had taken a toll on the natives of Hillsbrad at the hands of the Forsaken. (3) The winter chill approached, and the survivors were ill equipped and shivering. (4) He approached an elderly woman, frail and shaken by the events. (5) “What ails you, sister?” He asked. (6) She responded “My home, my belongings, all gone. How can an old lady restart again with nothing?” (7) He looked around; her story was the same for everyone around. (8.) “Are we truly lost, friends?” The priest asked to the gathered crowd. (9) “Because our physical belongings are lost? Because our love ones have moved on?” (10) The crowd looked around to the nothingness that awaited them. (11) “Do not linger on the steps of darkness.” He said, raising his hands. “Take the path of the Light, and keep Faith in the Light.” (12) “For those who have Faith in the Light have not lost everything.” (13) “Keep Faith in the Light, and it will provide to those Faithful.” (14) The sun then rose over the hills, an almost serene beam of light shining upon that valley as it warmed the skin. (15) The light shone, bestowing a shimmer upon the cold white snow and warmed the faithful to their bones. (16) The warmth lasted for several days until a shipment arrived from over the hill bearing grain and food, with evacuation for the beleaguered survivors. (17) “You see? Because you kept Faith, salvation has come.” (18) Randolph stood “Now go in peace, rebuild your lives and spread the word of the Light to all who may listen, and you shall be granted a place among it when you reach the end.”